


Wounded

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>truthwritaslies  Leverage, Elliot/Parker, He comes home black and blue and sometimes he even lets them take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

She watched as he walked through the door. She tried to help him back at the pub but he wouldn’t let her close to him. He was probably afraid she’d poke at him, and she had to admit she did occasionally do just that, but never when he hurt this bad. She could tell by the way he held himself, the way he moved deliberately and didn’t sit down just how bad he was hurting. She’d only seen him in this much pain a couple of times.

“Eliot,” she said softly when he’d set his bag down in the entrance way.

“Parker, what the hell?”

“I wanted to help.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Sure you don’t. I’ll just watch until you’ve stripped down and gotten into bed then I’ll go,” she said matter of factly. Knowing she had him because he couldn’t move his shoulder to get out of his over shirt let alone pull his t-shirt off without help.

“Fine.”

She followed as he walked into the bedroom, helped him maneuver his leather jacket off followed by his t-shirt which thankfully wasn’t one of his favourites because she ended up cutting it off as he couldn’t bend enough to get his bad arm out of the jersey material. She managed to not gasp when she saw exactly how bruised his ribs were and the shoulder that Nate and Hardison had to put back into place was already dark purple. Then just because he knew he couldn’t bend at the waist, she dropped to her knees and pulled his boots off before helping him strip off his jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. She helped him lay back in bed and when he was sorta of settled she slipped out to the kitchen to get icepacks, which she wrapped in dish towels. 

“Thanks,” he said after she settled the packs where she knew he hurt the worst.

She just shrugged and settled on the bed next to him, he hand resting on his arm and watched as the meds she’d made him take made him fall asleep.


End file.
